Sprint Time
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: After Spint leaves Kirby thought of an idea for his next cartoon thats better then Cluch, that happens to be Sprint himself. So Kirby goes to Sorint's house to ork his drawing magic. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's XD's Kirby Buckets in any way. This story is a one shot.

* * *

It has been a month since Sprint Phillips came to Forest Hills and stayed at Kirby's house so he can run the Olympic torch. While staying at his house Sprint can't keep his eyes off of Kirby and wanted to just jump on top of Kirby and make out with him. Luckily Kirby's friends where there as he knew he wont be able to control himself if he was alone with Kirby.

However this time Kirby was coming over to do a better cartoon drawing then Clutch. This drawing was going to be Sprint himself but with a different name of cores. Sprint could not believe it and to make things harder on him it would just be the two of them in his house. Sprint hoped he be able to control himself around Kirby.

Kirby soon was at the Phillips house. He was met by Mr. and Mrs. Phillips before they left. Kirby then seen a smiling Sprint coming towards me.

"How is it going man." Kirby said

"I'm doing good lets get this going in my room."

"Yah sure man but first I need to use the bathroom?"

"I will show you on the way to my room."

Sprint showed Kirby his room before showing where the bathroom was. Once Kirby was done he was heading towards Sprint's room, and once inside Kirby's eyes widen when he saw a naked Sprint. Sprint did not even had on his prosthetic left leg. Kirby did not know what to do but to stair. Sprint revealed his six pack after all the sports he have done. His dick was already hard and was the same size of Kirby's now hard dick. Kirby slowly made his way into Sprint's room.

"I was thinking you get some ideas if you seen all of me. The tent in your shorts is telling me you like what you see."

Kirby seen that Sprint was right and something inside Kirby made him walk even closer to the naked boy while looking all over him.

"Let me see you now."

Kirby did not need to be told twice as he removed his cloths. Both boys where naked and Sprint just smiled as his dick twitched. He can't believe this is going to happen. Once Kirby sat next to Sprint younger boy bent down and started sucking away. Kirby gave out a moan as he was being sucked for the first time. Kirby always liked boys and he done his best to hide it from everyone. Now he can finally be who he was. Even if would be a one time thing.

As Sprint sucked away Kirby managed to get them into a sixty nine with him on the bottom. All the boys could do is moan as they sucked away which made the blow jobs even better. It got to the point where they where face fucking each other. Being the youngest of the two Sprint could no longer hold back as he shot load after load into Kirby's mouth. Kirby was more then glad to swallow Sprint's load that tasted like candy. Once Kirby swallowed all of Sprint's cum he started to shoot his load and Sprint swallowed every last drop.

Once they stopped sucking each other they just smiled at one another before they kissed. The kiss was long and deep as their hands moved all over each others bodies. Once the kiss broke Kirby was on top of Sprint. He soon kissed his way down starting with his neck. He did it very lightly so he wont leave any marks. All Sprint could do is moan as his hands rubbed the back of Kirby's head. Sprint soon slightly pushed Kirby down. Kirby just smiled as he then started to kissing Sprint's chest.

When he got to each nipple he just licked it around a few times before he started sucking on them. Sprint just moaned even more. He never thought this will feel this good. Once he stopped sucking on Sprint's nipples Kirby started kissing Sprint's amazing chest. Kirby took his time kissing and licking each ab. Once Kirby got to the belly button he also licked and sucked on it. Kirby was soon at Sprint's pelvic bone and it was nice and smooth. Kirby just started giving it little kisses before licking up Sprint's dick once again.

Kirby licked his way down to Sprint's balls and gave them a good suck causing more moaning from the boy. Kirby just smiled as he sucked away on his balls. Sprint for one was on edge but was able to hold off from coming. Before Sprint knew it he was soon getting rimmed. Kirby did his best fucking Sprint's ass using his tong. Kirby was glad he was doing a good enough job to make sprint moan once again. As Kirby was rimming, Sprint managed to move Kirby so they can once again be in a sixty nine.

Kirby just moaned as he was rimming Sprint. Once Sprint was nice and wet, Kirby went back sucking Sprint's dick. Once again the boys where moaning together. As Kirby sucked away he started to stretch out Sprint's hole even more by fingering him. It started with one finger for a few trusts. He then entered a second to get his ass more stretched out.

Once it was stretched good enough the two stopped sucking and Sprint knew what was coming next. Kirby slowly entered Sprint and every inch that went in they where moaning. Once completely inside the two started making out. As they kissed Kirby slowly started to fuck away. They began to moan even more while they where still kissing.

Kirby soon started fucking little faster and faster. Both boys where once again on edge and this time Sprint can no longer hold back as he shot his load all over himself and Kirby. Kirby smiled as he continued to fuck away. Kirby managed to lick up as much as Sprint's cum as he could as he kept fucking away. Once he licked up what he could Kirby could no longer hold back as he shot his load deep inside of Sprint's ass. The two kissed again before falling asleep with Kirby's dick still inside of Sprint's ass.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Reviews are open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please Feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
